internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Westley
| birth_place = Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role= Top-order Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 27 July | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 679 | lasttestdate = 7 September | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | club1 = Essex | year1 = 2007–present | clubnumber1 = 21 | club2 = Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC) | year2 = 2007–2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 5 | runs1 = 193 | bat avg1 = 24.12 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 59 | deliveries1 = 24 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 154 | runs2 = 8,530 | bat avg2 = 36.29 | 100s/50s2 = 18/42 | top score2 = 254 | deliveries2 = 4,837 | wickets2 = 56 | bowl avg2 = 45.89 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/55 | catches/stumpings2 = 103/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 71 | runs3 = 2,093 | bat avg3 = 33.75 | 100s/50s3 = 4/15 | top score3 = 111* | deliveries3 = 1,006 | wickets3 = 20 | bowl avg3 = 41.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 4/60 | catches/stumpings3 = 16/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 59 | runs4 = 1,487 | bat avg4 = 31.63 | 100s/50s4 = 2/5 | top score4 = 109* | deliveries4 = 246 | wickets4 = 7 | bowl avg4 = 44.42 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 23/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/214265.html Cricinfo }} Thomas Westley (born 13 March 1989) is an English cricketer. He is a right-handed batsman and a right-arm offbreak bowler who has played first-class cricket for Essex since 2006. He began his cricket career at Weston Colville CC. Early life and education Westley was born on 13 March 1989 in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. He studied at Durham University. County career Westley's Essex career began in the 2004 Second XI Championship where he played his debut match as a 15-year-old against a Middlesex side captained by then 51-year-old ex-Test cricketer John Emburey. Westley continued to play occasionally throughout this and the next season, 2005 proving to be an excellent year for the young player as he proved his worth as a squad member. In the same year Westley played two matches in the Minor Counties Championship for Cambridgeshire. 2006 saw Westley make his first List A match appearance, against a team of Sri Lankans, as well as gaining a place in the first team for the 2007 season. In September 2009 Westley scored his first century for the first team reaching 132 against Derbyshire. Westley has also played for the Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC), and also played for and captained the Durham MCC University in games against county sides, and also against other university sides. When he is not needed by Essex, he plays in the East Anglian Premier Cricket League for Mildenhall CC, as well as playing for Radwinter Bowls Club. International career He played for England Under-19 cricket team, including at the 2008 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup in Malaysia. In July 2017, he and Middlesex batsman Dawid Malan were added to England's Test squad ahead of the third Test against South Africa, with Westley expected to bat at 3 as a replacement for the injured Gary Ballance. He duly made his Test debut for England against South Africa at The Oval on 27 July 2017, going on to score 25 runs in the first innings and 59 in the second, as England won by 239 runs. Westley was again selected to bat at number 3 for all three of England's Test matches against the West Indies played in August and September 2017. In the first Test at Edgbaston, England won by an innings and 209 runs. However Westley only scored 8 runs in his and England's first and only innings, out leg before wicket (lbw) off Miguel Cummins. In the second Test (this time played at Headingley), which the West Indies won by 5 wickets, Westley again scored only single figures in his two innings, first scoring 3 before being bowled for lbw off Kemar Roach and then scoring 8 before being caught by Shane Dowrich off Jason Holder. Westley's form and the manner he was dismissed in the first innings (out lbw in a similar way to other dismissals when playing for England) led former England captain Michael Vaughan to say Westley had been "worked out" at Test match level. In the final Test, played at Lords, England won by 9 wickets. Westley scored 8 in his first innings, again out lbw off Jason Holder, making it the fourth time in a row he had failed to make double figures. However, following a strong performance from England's bowlers England were only set a target of 107 and Westley batted England to victory with opener Mark Stoneman in his and England's second innings, scoring 44 not out. Career best performances as of 2 September 2016 External links * Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:Cricketers